La miseria de Ritsu Onodera
by LittleCoffeeMug
Summary: ¡Que mal! El universo se pone en su contra. Primero Kisa, Yokozawa, su pantalón, el shippeo, su sartén y ¡Finalmente! Takano, ese maldito idio... Sartén.


Sekaiichi Harsukoi no me pertenece.

La vida diaria de un editor es complicada, sobre todo si tienes un jefe que _te hace la vida imposible._

La vida de Ritsu Onodera puede describirse como algo no muy normal, más bien, él podría describirla como una de esas historias shojo que hacían algunos autores de la editorial Marukawa. Una novela llena de romance y drama, que lamentablemente, lo tenía a él de protagonista.

No era que su historia estuviese muy elaborada, más bien, era extraña, pues no todos los días te encuentras a tu primer amor después de diez años de no verle. Había intentado olvidarle de todas las maneras posibles, sin embargo, cuando entró a trabajar ahí, no pensó que lo encontraría y ¡Peor aún! Saliendo con ese idio… con el señor Yokozawa.

Nunca admitiría que eso le daba celos.

No.

Nunca.

¡Jamás!

Entonces ¿Por qué justo ahora los estaba siguiendo a una distancia bastante adecuada para no ser descubierto, aún si su torpeza le aseguraba que tarde o temprano se caería? Solo por curiosidad, sí, no es que fuese algo más, claro que no. Él y Kisa habían estado hablando y terminaron apostando que Yokozawa y Takano salían juntos. Obviamente, Ritsu había estado de lado contrario a la apuesta.

Suspiró y se dejó caer al piso, cuando ambos se sentaron en una banca. Parecían charlar amenamente. Se preguntaba sobre qué ¿Qué podría ser tan interesante como para hacerlo reír de esa manera? ¿Por qué no era él quien lo hacía reír así?

Sacudió su cabeza, alejando todos esos pensamientos.

Se cubrió el rostro con sus manos y duró así un buen rato, tanto así que para cuando volvió a la realidad, esos dos ya no estaban donde se suponía que se habían sentado.

Volteó para todos lados, dándose cuenta de que los había perdido y ahora era el único ser viviente que se encontraba en esa parte poco transitada del parque. Nadie, nada, solo él y su miseria, sus celos y un pantalón rasgado debido a la rapidez con la que se levantó, sin notar que se había atorado con una pequeña varilla.

Él y su miseria, de nuevo.

Trató de cubrirse, quitándose su suéter y amarrándolo a su cintura, esperando pasar desapercibido. Cosa que obviamente no pasó, o al menos, para Takano, quien simplemente soltó una carcajada, asustando al pobre chico que creía estar solo.

Ahora eran él, su miseria al cuadrado y Takano.

—Idiota —Se quejó y emprendió camino a lado contrario a donde su jefe se encontraba, secando sus lágrimas, producidas por ese ataque de risa máxima.

—Ah… no me había reído tanto desde esa vez en la oficina —Comenzó a seguirlo, poniendo sus manos detrás de su espalda, como siempre lo hacía. Algo muy natural.

El chico trató de ignorarlo y seguir caminando como si nada pasara, pero el hecho de vivir justo uno a lado del otro, no le facilitaban las cosas, lo que lo volvía él, su miseria al cubo, Takano y el problema con su vivienda, el cual no podía darse el lujo de solucionar por sí solo.

El camino siguió en silencio y cuando llegaron al edificio, las miradas no se hicieron esperar.

Ritsu trató de ignorar a las chicas de recepción -A las cuales había escuchado decir que los shippeaba, y él no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que ese término significaba, o al menos, sartén- las cuales le miraban a él y Takano, fijamente.

Sus mejillas se encendieron y se apresuró a su apartamento, dejando a Masamune en la planta baja, importándole poco o nada que este llamase a su nombre con una intensidad, que alucinas.

Una vez frente a su puerta, abrió y entró a la velocidad de la luz, respirando entrecortadamente, no queriendo recordar nada de lo que pasó ese día. Toda su miseria se había elevado a la décima potencia. Había tenido más mala suerte de lo usual y eso no le hacía nada de gracia.

Cuando avanzó para poder quitarse los zapatos, cayó al piso debido a un golpe en su espalda. Takano había abierto la puerta y como él no se había movido de ahí, fue de narices al piso.

Se quejó con un par de palabrotas y le miró asesinamente.

—¿¡No te han enseñado a tocar la puerta!? —Se sentó en el borde de la entrada y quitó sus zapatos, ignorando al recién llegado. Ni siquiera molestándose en correrlo de su casa.

Estaba demasiado cansado.

Takano sonrió y se sentó a su lado, recibiendo una mirada molesta de Onodera, quien se preparaba para levantarse en cualquier momento e irse a su cama a dormir. No sintió cuando el otro lo jaló y plantó un suave beso en sus labios.

—Yo no salgo con Yokozawa, no te creas todo lo que Kisa te diga —Susurró en su oído, para después volver a besarle, y finalmente, escapar por la puerta antes de ser asesinado por alguno de los objetos de decoración de la casa de Ritsu, por _aprovecharse_ de este.

Onodera se cubrió la boca con ambas manos y sonrió inconscientemente.

Entonces… Takano estaba libre, Yokozawa no era su pareja y Kisa simplemente amaba el chisme sartén.

Suspiró mientras que su teléfono sonaba, anunciando una llamada de Kisa, con el tono de _No diré que es amor._

Sartén.


End file.
